Past Secrets Part II
by AlwaysAbby
Summary: This is Part II of my second collaboration with GeorgieGinger. Georgie has already posted Part I, so read it first. An AU/continuation of the episode 'Doctor Bashir, I Presume' Sadly, I don't own Star Trek.
1. Chapter 8

Sisko had been planning his CMO's defense with the help of Richard, Amsha, and the Chief, and, along with a lot of persuading, he had also arranged for himself and Miles to travel to the trial with Julian. What he _couldn't _convince Starfleet do, was revoke the order of having Julian transported to Earth restrained and sedated.

The trial date drew near and soon it was time for Julian, Sisko, and Miles to make the journey back to Earth.

XXX

Julian took a deep breath before stepping onto the star ship. Miles and Sisko followed close behind, providing support if needed.

An ensign led them into a small room, bare except for a single biobed. It was different than the biobeds Julian used in the infirmary though; this one had bulky restraints and a sinister air about it. The ensign turned away and the door locked behind him, making Julian's heart rate increase rapidly.

Seeing his friend's eyes go wide and hearing him gulp, Miles moved towards Julian and smiled at him. "Hey, don't worry." he put a comforting hand on Julian's shoulder.

Sisko noticed the slight change of behavior in the doctor and smiled himself. He wanted to add whatever small amount of encouragement he could. "We'll be with you the whole time."

Gathering his courage, Julian laid down on the biobed without saying a word. His heart rate was slowly returning to normal, but his stomach was doing somersaults. He _never _liked getting sedated, and this was even worse as it was an order to have him unconscious. People _feared _him!

As gently as possible, Miles fastened the restraints around his friend's ankles and wrists, strapping Julian firmly down. He wished he didn't have to treat him like some sort of threat, but it was the only way Starfleet would allow Julian to be transported to his trial, or they would just lock him up straight away. Miles desperately wanted Julian to keep his job. And his life.

The door parted open and the ensign returned hypospray in hand. As he loaded the drug into the canister and approached the helpless form on the biobed, Julian's breathing grew labored and he fought desperately to keep his body still; he wished he was anywhere but here.

Noticing the look in Julian's eyes and the obvious fear radiating off of him, Sisko stepped forward "I'll do it." He extended his hand for the hypospray.

The ensign pulled the drug away from the Captain's grasp and looked at him with just the hint of regret. "Sir, I have explicit orders to do it myself-"

"Who exactly do you have orders from, _ensign_? I was under the impression that Doctor Bashir was still under my command." Sisko drew himself up to his formidable full height. "Now give me the hypospray and bring in two chairs."

The ensign visibly shied away from Sisko, he handed him the hypospray but frowned at his last request. "Ch-chairs sir?"

Sisko accepted the hypospray and stared down at the Ensign "We are not leaving him alone in here! We will stay with him for the entire journey; we will need somewhere to sit."

"Of…of course. I'll be back shortly." With that, the ensign nodded at the two men, and moved towards the door.

Waiting for the door to close, Sisko checked the drug in the hypospray was the correct one. As much as he would hate to admit it, it would not surprise him if someone attempted to kill Julian. Shaking the thought away, Sisko approached the doctor. "Ready, Julian?"

Julian only nodded; he didn't trust his voice enough to speak.

"We'll stay right here" Miles said, taking Julian's restrained hand. "You won't be alone."

Sisko pressed the hypo against Julian's neck, and watched as his eyes drooped and his body when lank. His eyes closed and his limp hand fell from Miles' grip.

XXX

Miles sighed and stared down at his best friends face, seeing all pain and worry slip away. He looked so peaceful; Miles smiled. "We'll be here when you wake up."

"Alright, Chief, we should get to work." Sisko said, gesturing for O'Brien to come over. "Can you tell if the room is under surveillance?" He whispered.

Miles looked around the room, noticing the _smallest _of cameras but could not detect any microphones "There's video surveillance, but no one will be able to hear us." O'Brien confirmed.

Sisko nodded, satisfied that their plans wouldn't be overheard by any hostile parties. For hours they reviewed, evaluated, and discussed their strategy. They had to consider everything including witnesses, how sympathetic the judge would be, and Julian's own testimony. Given his condition he was still a bit of a wild card. Their meeting was interrupted briefly when the ensign returned with the chairs, but they continued until they reached Earth.

XXX

When they arrived in San Francisco, the ensign brought another hypospray, this time to revive the doctor. Once again, Sisko took it from the ensign and injected Julian. He woke up suddenly and reality crashed back down upon him as Miles undid the restraints. The three of them exited the ship, but instead rendezvousing with Mr. and Mrs. Bashir they were intercepted by Starfleet officers.

"Julian Bashir will come with us until the trial." One of them stated flatly. Julian cringed and glanced between the officers and his captain, unsure of what to do.

"No one informed me of this!" Sisko was starting to get _very_ angry. "_Doctor_ Bashir is supposed to be staying with us-"

"Plans change" Another cut in sharply. "We have our orders directly from the top." She handed Sisko a PADD containing several signatures. After carefully verifying the document, Sisko sighed. "Fine, but if there is any attempt to sabotage Doctor Bashir's case I will hold all of you responsible."

Julian began to panic as he heard the words leave Sisko's mouth. _He was handing him over to them!_

Miles took Julian's hand. "Don't worry; we'll see you bright and early, first thing tomorrow." He covertly pressed a combadge into Julian's palm. "If anything happens call us." He whispered. Julian gulped and nodded before he was escorted away by the hard faced strangers.

* * *

**Thanks for reading; Georgie and I have been working on this for a long time! Hopefully I'll be able to update regularly so stay tuned. Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 9

Julian summoned all his courage to talk to the people taking him away, he suddenly felt like he was six years old again. He couldn't explain it, but he felt so scared. "Where are we going?"

The officers never acknowledged his question; they just continued walking down the corridor to god-knows-where.

Julian gulped; he didn't like this one bit. His _kind _was illegal in the Federation; it didn't surprise him if these people didn't like or respect him. He just kept his mouth shut and stared at the floor until they reached their destination.

One officer opened the door, revealing the smallest of rooms with a bed. But the bed didn't have a mattress; it looked more like a table.

When Julian didn't make a move to enter the room, he was physically shoved inside and followed closely by the security officers. He turned to face them, and felt tears well up in his eyes when he saw they had drawn phasers. _They think I'm dangerous._

"Get on the bed, and we'll restrain you. If you put up a struggle, we will stun you."

When Julian made a step towards the officer who had spoken, he froze when the phaser was pointing at his head. He raised his arms "I'm not dangerous. I don't need to be restrained, I won't try and escape."

To his surprise, the officer broke into laughter "You actually think that I'll leave you in here without being restrained? I know your kind. You could take us all down in no time at all. So why haven't you?"

Julian lowered his arms, his anger was slowly rising "I am _not _dangerous! I was genetically enhanced to cure a learning disability! I have no desire to take over the world, or to escape. I just want my job back! I like helping people, that's all I want to do"

He saw that all the security officers had raised their phasers at him; he was beginning to _feel _like a criminal. "Please. I don't want to be restrained. I won't make trouble; I promise."

"Oh! You won't just be restrained. You'll be sedated as well" Julian turned round to find the source of the voice, and found a Starfleet Admiral approach him from the darkness "But… Unfortunately, the drug had an awful side effect. We only wanted to sedate you and keep you here until your trial, but the drug was, let us say, _too _powerful. And we couldn't wake you up. So we had no choice but to take you straight to the Institute."

When Julian tried to back away, strong arms held onto him and a hand clasped over his mouth. He saw the Admiral come closer with the hypospray; he felt it touch his skin.

And then time seemed to go slow, his heart was beating loudly in his chest. He saw the cruel faces of the people around him and he panicked.

And like a cornered creature, he lashed out.

He wasn't even aware of his body; he just punched and kicked his assailants until they were all on the floor.

_Oh no._

He felt awful. Maybe he _was_ dangerous. He just took down five armed full grown men with nothing more than his fists.

Julian buried his head in his hands and collapsed against the wall.

He wasn't even aware when another group of security burst in and immediately stunned him as they took the unconscious officers away.

XXX

"WHAT?!" Sisko yelled at the head of security. "What do you mean Julian attacked five men? He would not do that!"

"Ah, but he did. We have video proof that he is dangerous and a lot stronger than most men. This will be used in his trial." A Human woman in her mid-fifties entered the room and smiled venomously. "I will be the prosecutor for Julian Bashir's case."

Sisko stared at his CMO on the screen doing an impressive amount of kicks and lunges. He noticed how the video only started as soon as his attack started, and ended as soon as it finished. _There must be another story; there's not even sound…_

He looked at the prosecutor with contempt "…He was set up. With this, he has no chance of getting his job back!"

The woman chuckled and played the video again "Look how good his reflexes are, he doesn't even look remorseful. This is a genetically engineered being, who can easily take down an entire star ship if he set his mind on it. He is a danger to everyone. I just want to read out a list of people that had died under his _care…" _She turned towards Sisko. "Did you like it? That was what I am going to say at the trial. And your doctor will hear every one of my arguments. What do you think he'll do? I heard he already tried to kill himself. Well, if at first you don't succeed-"

"No! You can't do this! He was scared, he thought those men would hurt him! You are punishing an innocent man!" Sisko barely restrained himself from punching the prosecutor.

"Innocent?! One of my officers sustained a serious head injury under Doctor Bashir's own hands!" The head of security cut in.

The prosecutor gave a satisfied smirk as he backed her point."Not only will he charged with assault, he will be charged with bodily harm! He broke his Hippocratic Oath!"

"What about his parents?! Don't they have a say in all of this?"

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Bashir? Unfortunately, their shuttle never reached us. They're on their way back to DS9, where the trial will be broadcast."

"So, you're saying that it's only Chief O'Brien and I who can counsel Doctor Bashir!?"

The woman laughed again "Did no one tell you? O'Brien got told his child is _very _sick. He had no choice but to leave. And you… I think you came down with a nasty bout of flu."

The hiss of the hypospray behind Sisko's left ear was the last thing he heard before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! Thanks to everyone who followed, faved, and reviewed! I was planning on posting this chapter earlier today, but my computer was acting up. Fortunately, it's cooperating again and I was able to get this chapter up more or less on time. Also, I realized there were some inconsistencies in Chapter 9 that Georgie and I missed at first glance. It's not a big deal, but it might make things a little confusing in this chapter and later ones so I edited it. I would recommend rereading the previous chapter, but it's not vital. Without further ado, enjoy!**

"Captain… Captain, wake up."

He heard a voice…

A distinct voice.

And it woke him up.

When Sisko awoke, he was engulfed in darkness, but his eyes soon began to adjust and he could just make out a figure sitting up right. There was another shape on the ground, just to his right.

"Julian?"

"It's me, sir. Are you alright?"

Sisko groaned as fireworks went off in his head when he tried to sit up. "I have one helluva headache, but I'll live. You?"

"I'm okay, but I'm worried about Miles. He's been here longer than you and he still won't wake up."

_Ah, so the shape was O'Brien. He must have seen through their ruse._

Fear colored Julian's voice. If Miles was hurt or… worse because he'd been trying to help him, Julian would never forgive himself.

"Can you check on the Chief?" Sisko asked.

There was an edge to Julian's tone. "I'm cuffed to this pole, sir. He's too far away." Craning his neck, Sisko could see where Julian's ankle and wrist were attached to the metal pole. When his mind became even clearer, he realized Julian was the only one restrained. Even in capture he was treated differently.

"Any idea where we are?" Sisko was still trying to make sense of his surroundings.

"I'd guess some sort of holding cell, probably secret, but I can't be sure. I was unconscious when they… brought me here and whenever they open the door the light is so blinding I can't see outside."

Sisko could see no easy way out of this one, but wasn't going to let Julian know that. "Don't worry, Doctor; we'll get out of here. Even if we're too late for the trial, we'll make sure these people are punished for abducting Starfleet officers."

Julian laughed hollowly. "Do I have to remind you, sir? I'm not a Starfleet officer."

"Yes, you are!" Sisko said angrily, his voice rising. "Don't let anyone tell you differently!"

"He's right," The words were quiet, but they became clearer as the shape that was Miles O'Brien sat up.

"Chief-"

"I'm fine. You should listen to the Captain. You worked hard to earn your position and you deserve it."

Sisko smiled at the Chief's words. Julian looked up to Miles, and if _he _thought Julian belonged in Starfleet, then hopefully Julian would be convinced. Sisko cleared his throat. "Now that that's settled, we need to focus on escaping, and quickly too, before they come back to take Julian… away."

"No,"

"What?" Miles and Sisko responded simultaneously, shocked at Julian.

"You know what I did? I hurt people! I'm a doctor; I'm not supposed to hurt people! Maybe I'm as dangerous as they say I am. Maybe I should be locked away. Maybe I belong at an institute."

Before Miles and Sisko could refute Julian's internalized hatred, the door of the room opened and blinding light shone in; all three men squinted at the light.

And just as suddenly as it came, the bright light disappeared, leaving the Captain, Chief and Julian alone with a new stranger.

"The trial is beginning shortly. We have informed Starfleet Headquarters that-" The figure stopped and walked further into the room, revealing itself to be the prosecutor who had attacked Sisko. She pointed at Sisko and O'Brien "You two are going to be… unavailable to counsel Doctor Bashir. A colleague of mine will arrive soon with PADD's. You need to memorize them; that's all you've got to do. Everything else is sorted, flight manifests, cameras, _witnesses. _No one will ever know you were even in here."

Sisko jumped up and approached the woman "You expect us to _lie?! _I will not! I will make sure Starfleet will know of what is happening here!"

The woman chuckled and brought out a remote of some kind "We do expect you to lie, yes. If you try and tell Starfleet what happened…" her words stopped as she pressed a button on the remote, and a scream of pain echoed all around them.

Miles turned to face Julian, who was yelling at the top of his lungs. His face was screwed up and tears were forming in his eyes.

"What are you doing to him?!" Miles yelled and stood up to check on his friend.

The screaming stopped and the woman placed the remote back in her garments "We have installed a torture device in his head. If you reveal what's happened here to _anyone, _we will find out, believe me! This _scum _here-" she waved a hand at the recovering Julian "will die and it would all be your fault! Why would you risk telling someone about this, when you know it will result in a death?" She asked, and what angered Sisko, was that she looked genuinely interested to know.

"He is a good person! You can't do this! It's not fair!" Miles went to approach the woman, and she brought out a phaser. Sisko idly wondered how many things she had hidden in her clothes.

"My colleague will be here shortly. Until then-"she aimed the phaser at Julian, and fired "rest up. You have memorizing to do!"

Miles immediately ran to Julian's side and automatically checked his pulse. He was relieved when he found one, Julian was just stunned, but for what reason, he didn't know.

It was Sisko who asked his silent question "Why did you do that?!"

The woman spoke as she walked towards the door. "He's dangerous. He could probably get you out of here all by himself. I don't want to risk it" And with that, she left.


	4. Chapter 11

By the time, the "colleague" arrived, Julian was awake, but still hadn't completely recovered. His chest sported a nasty burn from the phaser beam, a constant weight had settled on his sternum and he struggled to take in deep breaths.

As soon as the doors parted for the new arrival, Julian shrunk away as much as he was able to with his wrist and ankle still chained to the post. Everything that had happened was just too much; first it was his secret being revealed, then it was the way people looked at him differently, and now it was the fact he had to be restrained because people feared him. He hated being feared! He just wanted to help.

When footsteps began echoing throughout the room, Julian turned his head away from the visitor. He didn't want to give the person an excuse to use the remote and inflict pain.

Sisko noticed how Julian immediately retreated as soon as the door opened. He saw the look of defeat on his face before he had turned it away. It was obvious what Julian was feeling.

But the new visitor approached Sisko and Miles and completely ignored the doctor. He didn't even look happy to be there, he just looked like a man who was doing his job, even though he didn't particularly enjoy it.

"You two are free to go" the man said, gesturing to Sisko and O'Brien. "As long as you keep your mouths shut, there will be no problems. The door is open, and if you turn left and take the second door on the right, you'll meet an escort that will take you back to your ship." The man stood completely straight, showing off his six foot four, bulky figure, obviously trying to intimidate them. "Here are the PADDs you will need to memorize."

Sisko and O'Brien stood up slowly, surprise and anxiety etched on their faces. The fact that the man was letting them go and ignoring Julian worried Sisko to no end. "What about Doctor Bashir?" Sisko asked suspiciously.

The man's face changed. He went from looking emotionless, to looking as malevolent as the woman had. He laughed maliciously. "Oh, didn't you hear? He has a court date!"

Miles took a menacing step towards the man, before Sisko's hand touched his shoulder as a silent warning. "How can he go to court without counsel?" O'Brien demanded, fidgeting on the spot.

"I will be serving as the good doctor's attorney," The man said mockingly. "He'll get all the 'defense' he needs before he's sent to the Institute."

Sisko and O'Brien glared at the man with a burning hatred. He was enjoying his job. Condemning an innocent man to a miserable life at the Institute was unspeakably cruel!

Without warning, Sisko removed his hand from Miles's shoulder and launched himself at the man, tackling him to the ground. The PADDs and a phaser tumbled to the ground. What Sisko didn't consider, was the man's build. He pulled back his fist to deliver a solid blow to the man's face, but was stopped by the hand that closed round his throat.

Sisko was pushed off the man and held to the ground; this man's strength was incredible!Sisko was focusing all his effort on prying the hand off him, but to no avail. He began to see stars as the man increased the pressure.

But then the pressure disappeared. As Sisko gasped for air and held a hand to his own throat, he saw the man had collapsed next to him. He turned his head and saw O'Brien standing with a phaser in his hand; he had a look of pure anger on his face.

As Sisko stood up, Miles searched the man's pockets, trying to find the remote. After going through all the nooks and crannies, all he found was a small device which he immediately recognized as a key.

"Damnit! The remote isn't on him!" O'Brien swore. "That woman must have it with her." Shaking his head in disappointment, he went back to Julian and unlocked his wrists and ankle. He was startled when Julian flinched away from him, looking closer, he could see he was shaking. _Maybe from the aftereffects of being tortured and then stunned?_ Miles mused to himself as he draped one of Julian's arms around his shoulder.

It was when he stood up fully, that he suddenly remembered the Captain! "Sir, are you alright? We have to get Julian out of here!" O'Brien said urgently.

"I'll be fine, Chief," Sisko replied, even though his throat was still raw. "We have a trial to attend!"

Sisko moved to help Miles support their friend and followed the instructions the man told them. "Have you still got the phaser, Chief?" he whispered.

Before Miles could reply, Julian pushed the two men away. "I can walk," was all he said as he took a few steps and promptly collapsed against a wall. His body just felt so exhausted; he couldn't make it more than a yard! It must be the excessive amount of phaser beams he had endured. Or maybe the torture device in his head?

Before he was even aware, Miles and Sisko began supporting him again and took him towards the supposed location of the escort.

XXX

"Where is the defendant?" The judge was growing impatient as time moved on. The Doctor and his counsel were meant to be in the court room ten minutes ago, and he _hated _people being late!

"I don't know; my associate was meant to bring him here a while ago. I'll go and check." The woman with the remote, _Catherine Watson, _was known as the best lawyer this side of Bajor. In her twenty years of law, she had never lost a case, and she would not start with that infuriating doctor. With a small smile, she walked towards the door and discretely took hold of the remote in her pocket.

XXX

"Come on! This way" Sisko had taken the lead of the trio and Miles walked next to Julian in case he became too weakened or overwhelmed and needed assistance. So far, Julian was walking fine, if a bit stiff from the stun aftereffects.

"The man said left! What makes you think it's this way?" Miles asked grudgingly. He had always hated not knowing what to do, and even more so that Julian's career and _life _was on the line.

Sisko spoke as he continued walking; taking a quick look at every door they came across "There are only three of us, Chief. The escort is expecting two. Besides, it wouldn't surprise me if this is a trap as well. We've only got one phaser, and Lord knows Julian can't avoid any hits in his state." Sisko winced as the words left his mouth; he made Julian sound weak and feeble, something he most definitely wasn't. Stopping in his tracks, he turned round to face the doctor.

"Julian, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I just don't want you to get hurt because of your previous injuries. I'm sorry," he put a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Come on; we've got to get to the court room!" He smiled at his friend, and was surprised to see Julian smile himself.

The sound of a door opening echoed all around them, and made Sisko's blood freeze in his veins. With a silent gesture to hide, the three officers tiptoed into a nearby room and waited for the person to walk past.

Once it was all quiet, they left the small room and continued their search for the courtroom.

XXX

Watson walked with speed she never knew she was capable of. When her associate never returned with the doctor, she knew something went wrong. Now she was panicking, thinking that the three prisoners escaped and would ruin her carefully thought out plan.

Turning the last corner to the cell, she paused when she saw the door open. Cursing, she entered and found her unconscious accomplice on the floor, looking around the small room; she saw the discarded chains that were used to restrain the doctor.

Catherine knelt down and slapped her friend on the face, to encourage him to awaken. "Malcolm! Wake up, you idiot!"

A small moan was the only response she got, before she slapped his cheek with all her might. She bit back a laugh at the yelp Malcolm made in surprise. His face glowed a deep red where her hand had hit his face.

"Glad you're with me! C'mon, we need to get back to the court room. Have you got the hand cuffs? You'll need them; there is no way Doctor Bashir will walk out a free man!"

Malcolm nodded and slowly stood up, blinking to fight the dizziness. "Have you still got the remote?"

Catherine nodded and took it out of her pocket to show him. "Let's go,"

XXX

"I hear voices!" Miles whispered to his friends. They had been wandering around for what seemed like _hours, _and he was quickly becoming anxious. But these voices didn't sound like the woman or her colleague. It sounded… official. Like…a judge!

Sisko noticed it to, as did Julian. They marched up and peeked inside the closest door and they all sighed in relief when they saw the judge and jury.

"Finally! It's about time we settle this!" Miles patted his best friend on the back "Are you ready, Julian?"

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Julian nodded and straightened to his full height. He took a few short steps towards the door. As soon as his hands touched the old fashioned wooden door, he paused and turned round to face his commanding officer and best friend. "I want to thank you for everything! Are you sure you want to counsel for me? I understand if you don't want to; your careers could be at stake. I just don't want you to feel like you have to do it. I wouldn't mind. I mean, I would like it if you did. But if you help me-"

"Julian!" Miles hugged his friend to calm him down and show his affection, but also to shut him up. He knew for a fact that when Julian got nervous, he babbled. "We're gonna help you, okay? If you think we're gonna let you go in there without help you're daft! Ready?"

All three men took deep breaths and pushed the doors open.

* * *

**Sorry for another late(ish) update; I was really busy today. I hope you liked it; let me know in the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 12

Julian felt his stomach do back flips when he saw everyone turn to see who the new arrivals were. What he didn't expect was the judge to smile; he looked almost relieved "Doctor Julian Bashir! You are late! Did you see Ms. Watson?"

The name meant nothing to Julian, and he glanced to either side of him and saw his confusion on Miles and Sisko's own faces "Erm… I don't know who that is, your honor," He began walking and was lead to the dock where Sisko and Miles took the seats next to him.

The judge took his seat "Ms. Watson went in search of you and your defense. She'll probably be here shortly. We shall begin!"

XXX

The trial was going reasonably well for Julian, much to his surprise. But he knew it wasn't over yet.

About thirty minutes into the trial, the doors parted and the blonde women Julian came to despise walked in with the man that was last seen unconscious in his old cell. "Hold! We have evidence to prosecute the defendant!" Watson held up a data chip and Julian immediately knew it was the video of him "attacking" the men.

The usher approached her, collected the chip and presented it to the judge, who studied it with a frown "What is this, Ms. Watson?"

Catherine sat down in her own chair and smiled "That, your honor, is evidence that Doctor Bashir over there is very dangerous and needs to be locked away. If you play it for the jury, you'll understand what I mean."

Julian closed his eyes and bowed his head; he had no desire to watch the video, and didn't want to see the jury's face when they witnessed his assault.

XXX

"…and as you can see. There is no hesitation. The defendant just lashes out and attacks the men with no remorse. He takes down all those men alone; if he can do that with his bare hands, who says what he's capable of given the right equipment! I mean, if he is set free, what's stopping him from sabotaging Deep Space Nine? He could turn against the Federation and join the Dominion! There is no end to what he could do!" Malcolm ranted, his voice echoing all around the room and Julian had to fight to keep quiet. He glanced at Julian and smiled at him, before sitting down, his fight over for now.

Sisko stood up and approached the jury "I would first like to point out that the video was only shown from the first 'attack' and stopped as soon as the last person went down. What happened before the attack? Was he provoked? He was taken away from us and put into a room with strangers. He didn't know what was happening, or who these people were! Doctor Bashir has been under my command for the last five years, and I can honestly say that he is loyal to the Federation! This man-" he pointed at Malcolm "is prejudiced against him because of his genetic enhancements. The Federation is supposed to be above discrimination and petty hatred. Just because he is genetically enhanced does not mean he is like Khan!" He sat back down and sighed when Watson rose from her seat.

"But, Captain Sisko, why would Julian keep the secret for so long?"

The Captain felt his anger rising up slowly "He didn't want to be taken away from Starfleet,"

"Why?"

Julian flinched at her words, he didn't like the way this was heading. Sisko's booming voice startled him "He studied at Starfleet Academy! He wouldn't waste those years in simulations and battle drills and then completely disregard it. He worked hard there! I have his reports; he graduated second in his class! Why would he give _that _up? He worked hard his whole life to become a doctor; he didn't want that taken away from him."

"Why Deep Space Nine? He had any placement in Starfleet he wanted, so why Deep Space Nine? Maybe he was planning to destroy Bajor? Maybe he is working with the Cardassians? Maybe-"

"We are in times of war!" Sisko countered. "We should be working together to protect the Federation, not fighting among ourselves and stopping a faithful officer from serving!"

Watson opened her mouth to reply, but Julian spoke first.

"Enough!" The court room stilled as Julian stood up. "I can speak in my own defense. You want to know why I joined Starfleet? I chose DS9 because I wanted to get as far away from my parents because I _hated _them for making me what I am! I hate what I am. Just leave me al-" His argument was cut short as the woman furtively grabbed the remote and pressed the button discretely.

Julian collapsed back down on his seat and cried at the sheer agony he felt as the torture device was activated. He was no longer aware of things around him. He only felt the intense burning sensations going through his head before everything quickly went black.

* * *

**Reviews are love!**


	6. Chapter 13

Catherine turned the device off as soon as Julian went silent, and smiled at the ensuing chaos.

"Order!" The judge banged the gavel on the desk. "Order!" When the room finally quieted, the judge called for medics.

"What is happening? Has he had an outburst like this before?" The judge asked as he saw the medics rush in with a stretcher.

"Doctor Bashir is a very stable person, I admit, since his genetic stasis has been revealed, he's had some issues, but he never acted like this. I can assure you, your Honour, which is the reason why Doctor Julian Bashir just collapsed was because of an implant that _Ms. Catherine Watson_ had placed in his brain! She has been torturing him; she must hold some personal vendetta against the defendant!" Sisko shouted out for all to hear! He wanted people to know that one of his closest friends was innocent and probably more sane than most of the people occupying the room!

"Your honor, he was faking!" Watson protested "I never did anything of the kind! Doctor Bashir is trying to trick you!" Despite the fact that Watson was very excellent in her job, her voice cracked and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

If they found evidence of the implant, she would be arrested. Before she could open her mouth, the judge ordered her to remain silent as the doctor was taken out.

Miles wasn't listening to any of the commotion going on around him; he was left watching in horror as medics strapped his unconscious friend onto a gurney and wheeled him away.

He jumped when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder; turning around, he saw the face of his Commanding Officer. "Chief," Sisko whispered. "Stay with Julian. I'll hold down the fort here."

Miles gulped and nodded, before he quickly followed the medics, determined not to let Julian out of his sight.

XXX

Once Julian had been taken away by the medics with O'Brien in tow, the court was called to order and the trial resumed.

"This outburst clearly proves that the defendant is not only guilty, but a threat! Captain Sisko knows this and is trying to cover it up with the ridiculous story of an implant in his head!" Watson cried.

"Your honor, the… fit Doctor Bashir had is due to the implant in his head put there by Ms. Watson and her associates. They kidnapped Doctor Bashir, shortly after that video was taken and was left in a cell where later on, myself and Chief O'Brien was thrown in as well. Ms Watson wants to sabotage his defense. The medics will find the implant-"

"That's a lie!" Watson yelled. She was losing control of the situation, and she knew it.

"Ms. Watson, restrain yourself," The judge ordered. "Captain, is there anyone other than the three of you who can confirm this?"

"No, your honor, but-"

"Is there any evidence other than your testimonies that can prove this?"

"Just the implant, your honor."

"We'll continue the trial until the doctors can share their findings. Captain, I understand that you have another witness?"

"Yes, your honor, Mr. Richard and Mrs. Amsha Bashir."

XXX

Once Julian was safely in the infirmary O'Brien approached a doctor, one he presumed to be in charge judging by his uniform.

"An implant in his head is the problem, doctor. You have to get it out!"

Surprisingly, the doctor seemed to take this in stride. "Yes, we know of the suspected implant." Seeing the startled face of the Chief, the doctor explained further "We received a message from Judge Ramirez to see if there is such an implant and remove so it can be used as evidence."

"It's there!" Miles declared, not liking the tone the man was using. He didn't like people assuming he was lying, especially when his best friend was involved.

"We'll soon see," The doctor's attention returned to Julian, who had been moved to a biobed.

Miles saw that, much to his surprise, Julian had regained consciousness, he was about to ask how he had awoken, but the empty hypospray that a nurse was holding gave mute evidence how he was revived. Miles smiled down at Julian, but quickly frowned when Julian's eyes widened in panic when he saw the nurses prepare the straps to tie him down.

"No, please; I don't want to be restrained! I won't make trouble; I promise!" He seemed delirious; writhing as another nurse tried to administer an anesthetic.

"Julian!" Miles fought his way to the biobed and grabbed Julian's hand. "They're going to help you; they're going to remove the implant! Calm down!"

"Miles?" His voice was small, he sounded like a child. Miles was furious how someone had made him so vulnerable. The man was over 30; he should be in control. Obviously the implant was making him incoherent. Maybe he thought he was young again?

Miles didn't even want to consider how scared Julian must have been when he was taken for his enhancements.

"Don't worry, Julian; they won't hurt you; I'll make sure of that."

Julian stopped struggling at his friends promise and allowed the nurse to put him under.

XXX

Back in the courtroom Richard Bashir had taken the stand, wearing his best suit and standing proud.

"Mr. Bashir, how old was your son when the enhancements were done?" Sisko asked for the benefit of judge and jury.

"Almost seven"

"And what was the reason for the enhancements?"

"Jules- _Julian_ was… disadvantaged. He had a learning disability that severely impaired him."

"Impaired him how?"

"We knew something was wrong when he was three. He wasn't acting like other children his age. It took him a lot longer to learn to speak, and when he entered school, we had countless talks with his teachers about his performance. He just could not get the hang of the simplest math problems or connect images to words. He was lagging behind and we got worried, we wanted him to live a full and happy life, which was not possible in his state. He would have ended up in a special school and most probably would have needed looking after constantly. We didn't want to put him through that. We wanted him to have a life!"

"I see…and did Julian ask for these enhancements?"

"No,"

"Did he understand what was even happening when he received the enhancements?"

"No, he was only a child, a small child that had no idea what was happening," Richard's voice trembled slightly as he remembered a time when his son, now a doctor, wouldn't have realized what being done to him. "I take full responsibility."

Sisko turned back toward the judge and jury. "Julian Bashir could not have known what was happening! He was only six years old and had a disability. Seeing how Doctor Bashir acted around his parents when I was first introduced to them, it is clear that he despised them both for having the procedure done to him without his consent. Any loving parent would want to help their child succeed, especially after watching him suffer from a learning handicap. We freely admit that Doctor Bashir shouldn't have lied on his application, but only did so because he was afraid of prejudice and being institutionalized, which today has demonstrated were both rational fears. He just wants to save lives, which is sorely needed in these troubling times."

The judge leaned down as someone whispered in his ear and handed over a small object. "We have received a verdict from the doctors."

* * *

**Reviews are love!**


	7. Chapter 14

"Julian? Julian, wake up."

Miles' face took shape above Julian as he returned to consciousness.

"The operation was successful; they took the implant out and are sending it to the judge as evidence. You hear me? That woman can't hurt you anymore."

Julian tried to sit up, despite the blackness that infringed on his vision. "We need to get back to the trial."

"Julian, you need to rest!" Miles tried to dissuade him.

"Miles, it's my trial; I need to be there!"

"Alright," Miles relented "But you need to take a wheelchair."

Julian baulked at this. "That woman tried to kill me; I won't show any weakness in front of her! I can stand on my own two feet."

"Fine, but if you collapse in court I get to say 'I told you so'." Miles sighed.

XXX

As soon as Julian entered the court room, people immediately began whispering. The judge halted at the sight of the human doctor. He called for silence in the court and stared at Julian with interest. He noted how the man's skin was several shades lighter than normal, and that he looked absolutely exhausted.

"Doctor Bashir! Are you well enough to be in here? You have just had an operation! It's dangerous for you-"

Julian hobbled over to the judge and drew himself up to look as tall as possible, he took a deep breath "In other cases, I would agree with you. I need rest and time to recover, but I must say, sir, this is my trial. I need to be here; I don't want to sit in a bed worrying over whether or not people will take me away from my family and friends. I'll rest as soon as the verdict has been announced." The judge inclined his head and watched as Julian walked -slowly- over to the bench next to the Chief.

"We have reached a verdict! After the operation was performed on Doctor Bashir, the surgeon supplied us with the implant that was said to be inside his head. After running scans, we can confirm that the implant was designed to send messages of pain straight to the victim's brain. There was also minor scar tissue where the implant was used at least twice. The defendant was obviously suffering and after a body search of Ms. Watson, we found the remote that controls the device."

Julian felt nauseated, his stomach was churning. He never felt so nervous in his life.

"Although the defendant lied on his application to Starfleet academy, we can see no reason to send him to the Institute. But we have to punish him. From this day, Doctor Bashir's medical license will be revoked... for a month, except in the case of a dire emergency. I recommend that he use that time to rest and recover from this whole ideal, and live happily with the fact that Ms. Watson will be sent to prison for kidnapping, assault, and battery."

Sisko and Miles jumped up, shook hands fiercely and clapped each other on the back before dragging Julian up as well. "You hear that Julian! You're gonna be all right!" Miles shouted, showing no fear of revealing his emotions.

Julian smiled, and started laughing. He had never felt so happy! The banging of the gavel and the struggle of Ms. Watson against the security guards made everything fall silent. He watched in pleasure as Watson was dragged away.

"However, Mr. Richard Bashir confessed to facilitating and concealing illegal genetic enhancements done to his son twenty five years ago. Mr. Bashir, I sentence you to two years in a minimum security prison in New Zealand."

Julian would have shouted, but he suddenly came over with a bad case of nausea, he croaked and sought out his father's face.

Richard saw Julian stare at him with wide, scared eyes. He asked the guards to allow him to talk to his wife and son, before he was escorted away. The guards agreed and walked away to give them their privacy, as did Miles and Sisko.

"Julian, it's only two years! It'll be alright. They have visiting hours at the prison and I can keep in contact through writing! And 'ere, it'll give me plenty of time to think of new landscape architecture!" His attempt at a joke forced a smile onto Julian's tired face; Richard hugged his only son, and was rewarded with the words he had always wanted to hear come from Julian's mouth.

"I forgive you. _Both_ of you," He said, hugging his mother as well.

"Don't worry, Julian." Amsha reassured. "Your father will be getting plenty of visits. I've heard New Zealand is lovely."

"Well, I guess we'll find out." Julian offered his parents a smile.

"That would be most welcome. But only if your duties allow! We can't deprive Starfleet of its best doctor!" With one last wave, Richard was led away by the guards with Amsha trailing behind.

XXX

Julian turned back to Sisko and O'Brien. The captain extended a hand which Julian shock heartily. "Congratulations, Doctor."

"You'll be back patching people up in no time!" Miles said, clapping Julian on the back.

"Thanks to you,"

Julian smiled something he hadn't done in a long time. It grew into an enthusiastic grin that had so often graced his face before the trouble had begun.

* * *

**Hey guys! I had a great weekend at OTAKON! (Otaku Convention) I cosplayed as River (from Firefly) as well as Link (from The Legend of Zelda). I also got to meet Dante Basco! Anyway, I just wanted to share in case anyone was interested. The epilogue will be posted soon; thanks for reading!**


	8. Epilogue

Back on Deep Space Nine, Julian hurried out of his quarters. He was late! After the trial, Julian, Sisko, and O'Brien had returned to the station. Even though Julian hated being off duty for so long he made the most of his time, catching up on reading and playing racquetball. Visitors often came to see him either in his quarters or at Quark's to express their relief at the verdict, inquire about his well being, or just catch up. Julian had been shocked when Kira arrived and talked with him for over an hour. They had certainly come a long way. Of course, he knew that some of the guests were sent (probably by an alliance of Jabara, Sisko, and O'Brien) to check up on his mental health. Being a doctor, he was aware that depression didn't just disappear overnight, especially when he's been burying it for such a long time, but he had never felt better. Coming to a stop outside the O'Brien's quarters, Julian rang the door chime and jumped back at the noise that came from within. It was… cheers. Keiko beckoned him inside and he saw a banner with the words 'Welcome Back!'. Surrounding it were his friends and colleagues, beaming at him.

"I-I don't understand," Julian stuttered. "I've been back for a month…"

"For a genius you sure can be thick!" Miles teased. "It's been a month so tomorrow you can go back to work!"

Julian's eyes lit up as the realization dawned on him and he smiled back at his family who'd gotten him back home.

"A month? Already?" He realized he had the goofiest look on his face, but he felt so happy! He couldn't believe it had come so quickly!

"Time goes fast when you don't anything!" Kira smiled and hugged him. "I think you're due to start your shift at 0600 hours tomorrow! Don't be late!"

"I won't! I'll be there extra early!" Julian laughed and hugged everyone he could see. Words couldn't describe how elated he was; his stomach was doing somersaults.

"You better be!" Miles joked as he raised his glass "To _Doctor _Julian Bashir. The best damn Doctor ever to be in Starfleet."

_"To Julian!"_

Julian felt a tear sting his eye as everyone stood around him smiling; they all looked genuinely happy for him to be here.

He couldn't hold back the tears as Jadzia enveloped him into a fierce hug.

_He originally thought that nothing would compare to the feeling of him getting his job back. But with all these people smiling at him and encouraging him, he decided that something could indeed be better._

_Even though his father was in jail and his mother was back on Earth, he had a larger family here on the station. And he wouldn't give this life up for anything._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked it; let me know in the reviews! Georgie and I had a lot of fun writing this story and we'll have some more collabs in the future! **


End file.
